Cinnamon Bread
by THGxTUCxPJO
Summary: We all know what happened to The Girl on Fire and The Boy with the Bread. But what happens when The Boy from the Woods meets The Girl with the Bread? Gale's life in District 2  not his POV  .  Rated T because hey! It IS a continuation of the Hunger Game
1. Chapter 1

Hey GUYS! Hope you like this. I know this might stink. Hey, I had writer's block when I was writing it all out. So you better like it. Hahaha(: Even if you don't, I promise you that my writing improves by around the 7th chapter. Trust me.

_*****MUST READ! *****_

Character Descriptions:

Rissa Bennett

Wavy long blond hair

Blue Eyes

5 feet 6 inches tall

18 years old

Mrs. Bennett

Short dirty blond hair always in a bun.

Hazel eyes

5 feet 4 inches

Old. (haha)

Gale

The same cute self he was at the end of Mockingjay.

And to end this note, **I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY.**

* * *

He sits there, at the bottom of the old Justice building. Elbows on knees, head in hands.

He arrived here three and a half months ago from the Capitol. Gale. Gale Hawthorne.

I don't know why, but the thought of him makes me smile. And I haven't smiled since my dad died.

"Rissa," batters my mother.

"Huh?" I say absentmindedly while looking at Gale through the crowd.

"You're staring again."

I whip my head around and look embarrassed.

"No I'm not." I reply calmly, rewrapping my hands around my basket, acting as if nothing happened.

My mother and I own the District 2's bakery. Whatever we don't sell, we save for dinner that night. Whatever we don't eat we go around town and deliver to the needy. Today we are making our rounds and are passing through the beaten down square.

"Just go talk to him. You know, say 'Hi'." She says nodding in his direction.

"Um, no. I'm fine thanks." I deny and start heading off in the opposite direction.

"Rissa," Mother repeats. She can tell I am missing a huge opportunity that I'll regret.

I stop for a moment then slowly turn around to face her. She's giving me the sarcastic 'Are-you-serious' face.

"Gees mom," I mutter in defeat, "I'll go."

She straightens her posture and smiles. "Wonderful. I'll be down the street." She readjusts her basket and parades past me in triumph.

That women.

"Great. Now what am I supposed to do?" I mutter looking down into my basket of fresh cinnamon bread rolls and two-day-old ones. I pick one up, study its appearance, and then head towards Gale's direction.

-Break-

"Hey, Gale." I say a bit too cheery.

_Dang it._

He looks up and spots me. "Hey."

_Okay…_

"So," I lead on, seating myself next to him on the grimy step, "are you ok?"

He seems depressed, but turns my way and stabs the words "Why do you care?" in my face. "And I don't think I know you."

_Ouch._

"You do know me. We see each other a lot actually. I sell you the stuff at the bakery- remember?"

Well it is true. He comes in once in a while, buys bread or whatever then stalks out the door mumbling about "Peeta."

"Yeah," he laughs half-heartedly, turning his gaze the other way. "Like you make a difference."

_Wow. Thanks for the confidence boost there, buddy._

Okay, now I am getting agitated.

I roll my eyes and stand up. "Here," I grab the cinnamon bread roll I picked earlier and hand it to him carelessly. "Take it. I always sneak fresh goods into the baskets when we go deliver things."

He looks up, astonished, and takes the roll.

* * *

Huh, Huh? What did 'cha think? Tell me. Was it good? I promise it gets better. I try to update everyday.

**REVIEW! PWEEZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! Well…how was it? Did you hate it? I have got one review. It is nice to know that not everybody thinks my writing stinks. But hey, give me a chance. Hahaha(: Here's Chapter 2.

P.S. Thanks to my first 2 reviewers! :D Thanks for actually reading my story. Oh and I forgot you name, but the second reviewer- thanks for the help. I know this must stink. I normally introduce my characters in the story, but I seriously hate writer block. :/

P.P.S. I know this may sound idiotic, but can someone tell me what OC and OOC mean? Thanx xD

* * *

Soft, yellow sunlight trickles through my window. The birds begin to chirp and it pulls me out of sleep.

I finally consider the thought of getting up and drag myself to my dresser. I change then slug into the bathroom. After at least ten minutes of brushing and weaving my hair into a braid over my shoulder, I begin to walk down stairs and start another agonizing day at the bakery.

"Morning," mother says without looking up from the cookies in the kitchen.

"Hey," I reply tiredly grabbing an old tray of cookies from the display counter.

Right when I enter the kitchen, I hear the bakery doorbell chime.

"Uh, I'll be right back," I say tossing the sheet onto a bare counter.

I walk in and there he is. Standing next to the cash register surveying the pastries in the display.

_Oh. No._

Mindlessly, I jump back into the kitchen from Gale's view.

"What?" mother asks scraping icing over her fresh batch of cookies.

"He's out there!" I whisper loudly motioning towards the displays just out side the kitchen door.

"Want me to take care of it?" she sighs, not at all amused.

I poke my head out of the kitchen door and inhale. "No. I have got it."

Casually, I straighten up and saunter up to the counter.

"May I help you?" I badger, avoiding potential eye contact.

"Um yeah," he mumbles lifting his head to see me.

"Can I help you Gale?" I repeat with a tint of annoyance.

"Yes. That roll that you gave me yesterday, do you sell more of it here?"

_He liked the roll. Hmmm…interesting._

"No, we don't sell those. I make them only for delivery days." I explain resting my elbows on the glass.

"Oh, well than I'll have a loaf of bread." He huffed in dismay.

I slide the glass door open, grab the freshly baked bread and hand it to him.

He offers money, but I just reject it and tell him it's fine.

He turns on his heel for the door, and then begins his usual rant about cursing Peeta.

"Who is Peeta?" I manage to slip in.

He stops suddenly. There is a brief pause, and then he walks out the door without looking back.

* * *

Yes. It is short. I know. Come back tomorrow! It gets better...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the last one was short. I know. But...here is Chapter 3, uploaded in the same day! :D

I. D.O. N.O.T. O.W.N. T.H.E. H.U.N.G.E.R. G.A.M.E.S.

* * *

"UGH!" I let out after I help about the twenty-fifth costumer and the bakery is vacant.

"What did Gale want?" mother questions settling down the last batch of bread from the oven.

Apparently I forgot to tell her, because she looks at me expectantly as if she's waiting for me to tell her that he told me he loves me. Yeah right.

"Nothing. He asked for those rolls I always make on delivery days."

"And…" she adds peeling off the weak oven mitts.

"And I asked him why he talks about Peeta every time he buys bread."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing! That is the thing," I yell, thowing my hands up, "I don't know. He didn't say anything. He stopped, then left."

"Oh. Well that is weird. I guess there is nothing you can do then." She replies while retrieving a small dainty basket from the corner.

"I know. I don't even know what I did though."

"Well, just don't worry about it." She hands me the basket. "Can you go and pick more berries? We are running low for the pies."

I aimlessly grab the basket and walk out of the kitchen door to the woods.

-Break—

My Family. This is my mom, my dad, and I. And even though my dad is dead- I still day his name when people ask about my family.

Dad died around four months ago in an accident at work. We later found out that he was a rebel in the revolution and was a spy for District 13.

But now he is gone and I won't say anything else about him.

-Break—

After about 20 minutes of wondering through District 2's streets, I end up at a huge metal fence topped with barbwire. The fence was made to keep us in and the rabid forest creatures out during the Capitol's reign, but mainly for the Capitol's sake to keep us trapped in the asylum. Now that the Capitol fell, the fence guards 2 from any animals.

The chain-linked fence still hums with electricity-but barely.

I just walk along its jagged edge until I find a chink in its armor. The fence isn't electrified and there is a hole right in the middle, about three feet from the ground.

I toss my basket in and hop inside. Green, towering trees stand tall against the gleaming afternoon sun as I search for the berry bushes.

Some start to pop up and I walk over to the nearest one. I find a leave, but conclude that nothing is on it. In fact, the whole bush is stripped of berries.

"Oh, well," I shrug, heading forward in the woods, finding more bushes. But they all appear vacant of fruit.

"Ok, not funny. Who is here?" I raise my voice to project my question.

Silence.

There is a light rustle in the bushes and I turn to see who it is.

* * *

Ohhh...what's gunna happen? I wanna know! (Oh wait. I already do :0)

BTW. I wanna apologize for the short little description in the middle of the chapter. I had to do that. It is foreshadowing...

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Smiles and Limes **and** Wouldn't you like to know** Thanks for the info! Now I am not _that_ clueless anymore when it comes to Fanfiction! =D

**Smiles and Limes**...Thanks for reading my story anyway! Hope ya keep on reading!

I **DO NOT** own the Hunger games.

_

* * *

_

There is a slight rustle in the bushes and I turn around to see who it is.

Curious, I stand up and look quizzically at the shaking bush.

More like _what _it is.

I knew something was wrong a split second before the wild dogs sprung out.

"AHHH!" I scream, shuffling my feet to move in the opposite direction.

Growls and barks come clearly from behind as I stumble through the forest.

A dog catches up to me, jumps on my back, and I go sprawling across old leaves and dirt.

Without knowing it, I scream and struggle against the opposing force that is shredding my back.

Then there is a yelp and the dog goes slack.

I am winning the fight now. I roll over, squish the dog and spring up to my feet. The others aren't too far behind and I start to run again when I crash into Gale. He points to a tree and shoves me toward it, wanting me to climb.

Not knowing how to climb, I grab branches and pull myself up, placing my feet in random spots.

"Go, Go, GO!" he yells, I soon find a stopping point and sit on the base of a branch in the treetop. Gale soon follows and sits on an adjacent branch. I see blood spots on his face and realize they are mine. My back must really be bleeding.

I am in shock. I do not cry, or scream. I just star at the wild dogs, gasping to catch my breath.

-Break-

It's along time before the dogs lose interest and spot a deer to chase. But once they do, Gale leans over and asks me, "Why are _you_ in the woods?"

Stunned to even know that he is still here, I respond in a shaky voice. "I-I came to gather berries for the pies."

He bursts out laughing. I look up at him not at all amused.

"What?" I say impatiently.

"You shouldn't be out here. Did you _see_ those dogs?"

I am reminded by the pain in my back and wince.

"But I always come here. I wouldn't have gone far from the fence if the berry bushes weren't empty!"

He stops laughing and stares at the ground.

"Oh. Sorry." He reaches for a bag slung over his shoulder and grabs a small bundle from inside. He hands it to me, but I refuse.

"Nah, it's fine. I have better things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Like for instance, how to get down from here."

"Oh yeah…" He figures out. He puts the berries back in the bag and jumps down from the tree.

"See? You just jump down." He hollers from below.

I stare at him with the infamous Are-You-Serious look.

He extends his arms and responds, "Don't worry. I've got you."

I glance from him to my hands, which are basically hugging the tree and yell back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Uhm…"

Well, if he is sure…

I squeeze my eyes shut and jump.

I land with a thud and Gale and I collapse to the ground.

I am laughing until I realize that I am lying on my back and pain starts oozing from the cuts. I sit up and find Gale lying on his back, staring up into the branches.

"You okay?" I ask starting to stand. But I can barely move my back as I feel warm-sticky liquid start to surface.

He turns his head to me and sits up.

"Yeah. What about you? Those dogs got you pretty bad."

I touch my back and notice the on coming blood stains.

"Oh, I'm fine." I wince, forcing myself up.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, Gale." I exhale through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine. No need to be pushy." He replies putting his hands up in mock defense.

Then he walks over to the dead dog that attacked me and wiggles an arrow free from its neck.

"Sorry. I didn't plan on meeting you again this way." I say motioning all around to indicate the dog attack.

"You planned on meeting me again?"

I am quick to answer "NO." And try to push away the embarrassment that is threatening to show on my face. I avoid his eyes and start pacing towards the direction of the fence.

I left him with his back turned towards me, but he turns.

"Rissa."

I stop, but don't turn around. "What?"

"How about I make you a deal."

_A deal? Really? This ought to be good._

I slowly face him. "What kind of deal?"

He puts his hands through his hair and finally says it as if he is not sure if he should make it.

"Here. I'll teach you how to do basic hunting stuff, if you make me those rolls that you gave me yesterday."

_Whoa. Is he serious? Does he really want to see me again?_

_No. He just likes the rolls._

"I'll think about it." I quickly turn away and run back home.

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! My profile site is jacked up right now, so I can't read any reviews...but here is the next chapter!

* * *

Pain. Searing stabs of pain shoot through my body as Ms. Steggle, the old apothecary lady, dabs my back with this concoction of medicine to draw out infection and dirt.

When I walked through the back door to our house off the bakery, I was basically in tears. It stung so bad. My mom looked at it, ordered me to take a bath to wash away excess blood, then we headed over to the shop.

Ms. Steggle saw my injury then headed straight to the back room for the herbal brew and a washcloth.

It actually turns out that the rabid dog tore about three gashes in my skin starting from the base of my neck to around the end of my rib cage.

And trust me, it doesn't feel too good.

"Well that should do it." Ms. Steggle finishes putting the washcloth in the bowl and picks up gauze and medical tape to wrap the wounds.

Once she finishes securing the last strip of tape, I am released home.

Once I get home, I walk upstairs and collapse on my bed. I am exhausted. And I have a ton of baking to do tomorrow…

When I wake up again, it is still dark. Too dark in fact, so I roll over and bury face into my pillow, forcing sleep to come.

Once it does, I regret it immediately. I see my father sitting at a desk, working vigorously on a computer.

Alarms blare across the military unit. Everyone scatters toward the exit, but my dad sits there. He must be finishing up typing, because he doesn't avert his eyes or hands from the screen and keyboard.

He hits the "enter" button, stands up. Then makes a beeline for the exit with a horrified look on his face.

The ceilings start to crumble and before I know it, he is buried deep in rock.

-Break—

I wake to screaming. My screaming I assume. Shouting at my father to run, then watch him helplessly from the sidelines as massive boulders crush him.

Tears streak my face and I throw aside the covers to put on my robe.

Once I put on the white, thin garment, I flee downstairs trying to escape the nightmare as best I can.

It is still pretty dark out side. Around five o'clock at the most, but the rays of dawn are starting to peak through the streets.

I finish walking downstairs and turn on the light switch to the kitchen.

The bakery is still empty, which show that mother must still be asleep.

I stalk over to the giant refrigerator and pull out the ingredients to make rolls.

They aren't actual Cinnamon Rolls with the icing and all, they are just rolls.

Imagine a regular, plain white bread roll. Now add a touch of cinnamon to it. Now you have a cinnamon 'bread' roll.

I leisurely walk over to the huge bread maker and lay everything on the counter. I take the bowl and start piling everything in. I have made this recipe so many times I could do it in my sleep.

As I dig out the flour, my mind starts to think about Gale.

Gale. His beautiful straight black hair, his olive-colored skin, his intense gray eyes. Wow.

I don't even know why he wants to keep seeing me again, let alone teach me how to hunt.

Gosh, why _does _he want to see me again? **Me.** A lonely baker's daughter with no friends at school or in the neighborhood, or anywhere else in the District. I'm just a girl who went lifeless after her father died.

It's true. He was my only friend at times. He took me to the fence, where we were shaded from the peacekeeper, and pointed out which bushes had the most berries in quality and quantity.

He even taught me how to bake most of the stuff I know how to bake today.

We would laugh, we would joke around, it was just fun to be around him. He was my best friend for the longest time.

_Knock Knock._

My train of thought is interrupted by the light knock on the back door.

I lift the bowl and place it into the bread maker, turn it on, then saunter over to the door.

I open it up quietly to find Gale standing out there.

"Gale!" I say rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Nice to see you too," he smiles.

"What are you doing here? It's-" I glance at the clock, "six o'clock in the morning."

"Well you obviously weren't sleeping. The kitchen light is on and I smell cinnamon." He looks up knowingly. "But it does look like you did just get out of bed."

_Great. My hair. Ugh, it must be a mess. And who knows what the rest of me looks like._

"What do you need Gale?" I ask, exasperated.

"I just wanted to know if you 'thought' about my offer or not."

"I did…" I say slowly, straitening up in the doorway.

"And…"

"And I don't know. With the dog injury and all, I don't want to risk hurting myself anymore." I state matter-of-factly.

He doesn't believe me. "Uh huh, sure. Whatever," he says lightly, turning away. "I am in the woods until two today if you change your mind."

I roll my eyes and shut the door.

* * *

I Know, I know. Nothing happened. Uhg. But next chapter is better!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok.**_ I know your name. Uhmmm...the first person to comment. (that is your name for right now:) My reviews wont pull up, so I don't know your name...but anyway I know this is tottaly like KatnissxPeeta! Haha xD I didn't even know that it was like this until I wrote the 9th chapter!

_

* * *

_

I will not go to the woods today.

I will not go to the woods today. I will not-

"Hey mom, I am going to be in the woods today."

_I hate myself._

She looks up from her cookbook then at the empty store. "Okay, the shop isn't busy today anyway."

Part of me is scolding myself for even leaving. I told Gale I wouldn't go.

But…the other part can't contain the excitement.

I run over to the door, grab an unused wicker basket, then head back to the counter next to the oven.

I dig in the refrigerator until I find a small cube of goat cheese. I place it in the basket along with a butter knife, a small jar of jam, and eight freshly baked rolls.

Finally, I cover the objects with a cloth and walk directly out the back door towards the woods.

I was walking in the woods for about ten minutes when the arrow pierced the top of my basket.

"AHHH!" I shrieked in alarm and dropped everything. I jumped back three feet, stumbled, then fell onto my back.

Gale drops to the ground and plucks his arrow free from the ground, making no eye contact with me.

Pain, then anger washes over me. I pick myself up and shove Gale, who has his back to me.

"Hey!" He exclaims, turning sharply around.

"What was that for?" I yell pointing at the arrow in his hand.

He goes silent. Cradling the arrow in his hands, he makes that face. The Thinking Face: the one where you stare at a fixed point in space for a split second.

Then a smile creeps up the corners of his lips. "I knew you took my offer," He says slyly looking down at me.

"I did no!" I try to argue, crouching down to pick up the overturned rolls. Thankfully they spilled onto the cloth and no the ground.

"Sure. Then why did you come here with rolls? I distinctively remember that being your part of the deal." He tauntes while tucking the arrow back in his sheath slung over his shoulder.

I stand up and finish fixing the cloth to cover the rolls. "How do you I didn't just want to come and see what you were doing?"

"That is a total lie!" He chuckles confidently.

I try to stare him down, to make him change his mind and believe me.

But I can't win. Those perfect eyes are too cold and confident to change.

"Fine," I manage to whisper, letting my guard down.

_I am on heck of a pushover._

"I took the offer."

"I knew it." He sings, sitting under an oversized oak tree. "What did you bring?"

I position myself about two feet away from him. I criss-cross my legs and rest the basket in my lap.

I set the cloth nicely on the ground between us and start placing the items on it.

"I have eight rolls, goat cheese, and jam."

I put the basket aside and grab a roll. Once I slab jam on it, I notice Gale hasn't touched anything.

"You can eat now. I didn't make this for nothing." I giggle putting down the jam jar. "I didn't poison it."

He stares at the goat cheese as if it holds a sad memory. He shakes his head then grabs a roll.

-BREAK-

I just finished the last bite of my third roll when Gale stands up.

"Okay," he says, offering me a hand.

"What?" I say staring at him confused, not taking his hand.

"It is your first lesson," He says extending his hand towards me more.

"Oh wait, Gale, I didn't plan to…" But he grabs my hand and lifts me up.

"Too late," he pushes. He leads me over to a tree on my left and we just stand there.

He looks at me, then the tree.

"Climb it," he smirks.

"What? No," I refuse.

"Why?"

"My back…" I say slowly.

"Lame excuse." He points out.

I look up into the big leavy tree and gulp.

"Your back isn't _that_ bad." He says to me.

I stand there in silence.

Then Gale finally figures it out.

"You've never climbed a tree before!" he bursts out.

I shake me head with a nervous look.

"Well you have obviously done it before. Remember the dog attack?"

I don't _want_ to remember.

He walks up to the tree and grabs hold of a branch.

"You grab hold of a branch, find a foothold…" He does so and propels himself up into the tree. "And pull yourself up. See?" He shouts from above, then jumps down. He motions for me and to try and I do what he says. I find a low branch to hold onto, then place my foot on the trunk and hoist me self higher.

He walks over to examine my work. "See, you got it!"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." I reply. And surprisingly, I find myself beaming down at Gale. I can tell this the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

**NESSIE WINSA!** That is your name! hah! I got it xD. My computer wouldn't pull up the reveiws so I couldn't find out what your name was. hahah sorry! =D

Anyway...this chapter is long. After this one, I might take **The Potter Games** advice and cut down to posting a chapter every other day or something. Shoot me. (hahaha jk. please dont.)

So here ya go!

P.S. It is fluffly. I know. I just had to do it. :D

* * *

"Ow," I suck in. "Ah, ow."

I walk up to my back door stiffly. Gale has his arm around my shoulder and helps me up the steps.

"Are you sure you are okay? That was a pretty big fall."

"I'm fine Gale." I shoot back.

It has been about two months since Gale showed me how to climb a tree for the first time.

I walk through the door. Mother sits on the small chair near the stairs. When we walk in, she is quick to look in our direction.

"What happened?" She asks immediately seeing my pained look.

"I-I fell out of a tree." My fists clench.

"What?" She gasps running up to me.

"I'm fine, Mom." My voice rises. Gale doesn't release his grip around my shoulders.

"She's not fine." Gale defends.

I look up at him and grimace, but worry is plastered over his face.

"Oh, Rissa," she whispers, "let's get you up to your bed. Then I'll call Ms. Steggle."

I try to protest, but Gale whisks me upstairs with mother following behind.

I take off my shoes the best I can and lower myself into the covers. Gale pulls the chair from my desk and sits down next to the bed.

"You okay?"

I stifle a laugh, "Yes Gale. You already asked me that."

His face brightens, "Oh, yeah."

I laugh. Try to, at least. It hurts too much. I laugh a little and then wince at the pain.

"Rissa," he says, back to the worrying.

"Gale, I am fine." I reassure him after recovering. "Maybe you should go. You worry too much. And I am tired."

He gets up and looks down at me. I can tell he is thinking whether or not to leave. "Fine." He bends over and brushes the hair back from my eyes. "Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He kisses my forehead and leaves.

I can't help but smile.

Once he leaves, I let all of the emotion drain out of me.

I am _not_ fine. At all. Emotionally or physically. I fell out of a 15 foot high branch today-probably broke something-and Gale and I have as much romance as a slug.

Gees.

-Break-

The weeks replay in my dream and I find myself sitting under the Oak tree, eating rolls with Gale. It has been a month since I accepted the deal.

Gale stands up to receive his bow.

My dream fast-forwards and I have his bow positioned in my hands, ready to shoot.

"Like this?" I ask, focused on nothing but holding the bow.

"Uhm," Gale lifts the bow up with his fingers. "There."

"Can I shoot now?" I whine. Clearly, my hands are in the wrong spots.

He puts his arms around me and grabs a hold of the bow and arrow. He readjusts my hands and smiles.

"Now pull back on the string," His hand and mine slowly pull the tight string back. "And…" We release the string and let the arrow fly into the bark of a tree, "there."

I drop the bow to my side. Gale stares into my eyes and I find his. His face is expressionless. He leans in closer to me, but quickly turns away. "That wraps up for today."

I stare down at my feet and replay in my head what just happened.

_Gale. Does he love me?_

The thought brings up a small smile and I look up.

Well, obviously, Gale and I have developed a strong relationship. Is it friendship or something else? I don't know. With Gale, it is hard to figure out. One day he is charming and thoughtful, the next he is grumpy and stingy.

I hand him the bow and we walk home.

My dream replays the events of the Saturday afternoons. I get to know a lot better. I find out that he can set snare, he is the oldest in his family, he is from District 12, and much more. He says that he lives in the old Victors' Village on the east side of town. Apparently, he came here because he wanted something more. He wanted to begin a life that he always wanted.

He even talks time to time about the famous victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. He might not even know it, but he drops hints about Katniss and I come to conclude that he and she were best friends. Then she broke his heart.

I tell him things too like who is in my family, what I do at the bakery all day long, but I never elaborate on my father. That subject is too touchy.

We meet up by the Old Oak every Saturday after work. We eat, talk, laugh, all that jazz. Then he teaches me the things he knows about the wild.

It is a nice dream: full of happiness and fluff. But then it takes a turn for the worst. I am in the Oak tree. I'm up high in the top branches surveying the timberland below. Gale warned me to be careful up there, but I waved it off. He was up there with me too, but he has more experience that I do.

I was content with the afternoon. The whether was nice, Gale was here, and a little breeze was coming in from the North. I crossed my hands behind my head and laid back.

Gale and I were talking about what the Capitol was like when he grew silent.

I looked up, "What?"

He was staring next to my feet with a shocked look on his face. "Don't move."

"What?" I sat up and moved my feet. Right there, buzzing fiercely around the base of my branch was a Tracker Jacker.

"Don't Move!" Gale hissed. Too late.

I caught its attention, unfortunately.

It flew towards me and I flipped. I tried scooting back, but it kept following me.

Gale tried to swat at it to distract it, but it was set on me.

I was screaming in pure fear.

Tracker Jacker.

Do you _know_ what one can do to you if one stings you?

I kept moving back.

Gale was shouting at me, but I couldn't hear him.

Apparently I scooted back to far.

I heard a squeak from Gale and then I felt nothing underneath me.

I fell about 15-20 feet Gale says.

Feeling the impact again, I bolt up right in bed.

-Break-

"Well, there are a few broken ribs, a twisted ankle, she has bruised some of her back, and her wrist is slightly damaged." Ms. Steggle finally observed after about a half an hour of pure torture.

I mean really. Torture. She walked in and asked me a few simple questions. Then she began probing my bones.

I wailed in agony as she poked here and there around my body. It hurt even worse then my dog attack wound.

"I give here about three weeks of bed rest to heal," She tells my mother. "And don't go to the woods while you're at it." She gives me a stern look "I know about you and that District 12 _boy_."

_Oh, Gosh._

"Okay, thank you Ms. Steggle for your time," my mother interrupts, saving me from total embarrassment.

"Oh, my pleasure!" She beams. She saunters out of the room, following mother.

Gale is the one to come in next. He finds me propped up on a pillow and pulls up the chair.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. A few broken bones, but it's all good." I lie.

He gives me his Are-You-Serious look again. "Rissa…"

"Uh, ok. I am not good. Ms. Steggle tortured me -literally- while assessing my injuries and I feel like trash." I break.

"You are not trash." He says soothingly.

It is my turn to give him the Are-You-Serious look.

"You're not!" He blankly defends.

I laugh.

* * *

REVIEW!

Peace out ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Okey dokey. I know I said that I wouldnt post until Tuesday...but I thought this would be a better cliff hanger until Thursday or sumthing.

*Ok, this is a question from a reviewer...**''is anyone from district 12 gonna come and see Gale? i know it's your story and all and you probs hating me but it was be quite cool if katniss came with a baby**.''

I would do that... but I can't. I tried to set this time period directly after the war when Gale moved to District 2. So it wouldn't work out if Katniss brought a baby to District 2, because right now in District 12 she is depressed and mad and blah blah blah. Get what I am saying? She probably is just about to start realizing that she loves Peeta around this time.

Oh btw...dis is DRAMATIC. (hehehe;D) and probably a weeee bit cheezy here and there. It is up to you.

* * *

It is a very dragged out, long three weeks accompanied by food served to me by mother and anticipated visits from Gale.

One day, Gale even carries me downstairs and out to the backyard, where there is a bench swing to sit on.

I sit and he settles down next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and we swing in silence. He definitely is my best friend. Maybe even if he is the only friend I'll ever have.

We swing in silence and then I speak up and apparently Gale does too.

We laugh, but he stops and tells me to go first.

"What did you do in the Rebellion?" I ask, staring at a patch of wild flowers in the distance.

"Why do you care?" he chuckles lightly.

"I just want to know. You never told me." I pull my head up and look at him. "You know my dad was in the Rebellion too."

"I was head of weapons and me and this man named Beetee designed bombs." He sighs.

"What's wrong?" I catch the sadness in his tone.

"I don't really want to talk about. People's lives were wasted."

"What did you blow up?" I ignore him. I know I shouldn't ask that, but I was curious.

A pained expression crosses his face and he stops the swing.

There is another moment of silence.

"Rissa. I probably should tell you, huh?"

_Uh oh. This isn't going well._

"There was several things that I destroyed; many Capitol sites, various things in the districts, the Nut…"

"The what?" I cut off, sitting up and detaching my self from his shoulder.

"The Nut."

"Like the military base for the Capitol?" My body becomes cold and still, regretting even asking the question in the first place.

"Yeah…" he agrees slowly, starting to figure out what is happening.

"You destroyed the MILITARY UNIT?" I scream in terror. Tears start to blur over my eyes.

"Rissa…" He is resuming his calm gentle tone. The one he uses during hunting.

"Did you or did you NOT?" I demand, struggling to stand up.

"Rissa!" He defends. "I _had_ too. I had no other choice!"

"GALE!" I shriek.

_H-H-He killed my father._

He stands up and yells in a voice that I don't recognize. It is a mix between anger and sympathy. "I HAD too!"

"WHY? Think about all of the spies that you sacrificed!" I yell, tears starting to stream down my face.

"You don't understand! Why do you care?"

Okay. He went too far.

I calm down to a whisper and will my voice to say, "Because, you killed my father."

And I walk/limp the best I can back into the house and lock the door behind me, leaving Gale at the swing.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Yeah, yeah, yeah. It is pretty short. And I will be adding some sort of twist in here...thanks to a reviewer suggestion...

SEE YA ON THURSDAY!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Guys! Did ya miss me? How did you survive the gap in between chapters? Haha.

Anyway, I wore my flippin' awesome Hunger Games tee shirt to school on Monday! All my frenz were jealous! Hahah jk. Just wanted to tell you how awesome I am. xD

-I wore my Toy Story shirt today to school and SSSSOOOO many people asked me where I got it (DisneyLand) and told me that is was A.H.M.A.Z.I.N.G. =D

-Oh and I posted a one shot thingy about Cinna. Check it out! Review and tell me what you think! I think it is pretty amazing- and a little cruel.

P.S. the end is a little cheesy, but it works. Right? It has worked so far. Enjoy!

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! AAAHHHH!** ;)

* * *

I fly up the stairs, ignoring the excruciating pain that is coursing through my body.

"Rissa!" Mother scolds, after I bolt passed her.

I fall onto my bed, weeping.

Crying from the news I just received and the exhausting pain of straining my body from running up the stairs.

Mother raps on the door, but I refuse to let her in.

I guess she left, because I am not bothered again.

I fall under the covers and force myself to stop crying.

It doesn't work.

It is like my father has died once again.

I am falling helpless into a depressed state, just like I was when we received word that he never made it out of the rubble.

_Hey, Gale was there._

_Katniss too._

_If I remember right, a delirious victim of the avalanche __shot__ her._

_Gale ran for her once she crumpled to the ground._

_I guess we were both in emotional pain that night._

I stare blankly at the bare ceiling, heaving every once in a while to stop the oncoming sobs.

Who knows what I damaged internally. My whole body is sore.

I fall in and out of a haze of self-pity. All I can think about is father…and then Gale.

Gale.

I immediately match his face with my father's death.

Why dad? Why war? Why bombs?

Why _Gale_?

-Break-

I wake up to the bakery door's chime.

I blow it off and close my eyes when I hear a muffled voice.

Gale's!

My eyes fly open and I try to contain my excitement. Gale is here! Gale is…

The memory hits me like a ton of bricks.

I'm supposed to be mad at Gale, aren't I?

I try to listen to the apparent conversation, but the stupid door blocks most of the sound.

I pull myself up and limp to the door. I cautiously twist the stone cold knob.

Leaning against the frame, I hear Mother and Gale.

"How is she?" he asks.

"Fine, I guess. Traumatized, that's for sure," Mom replies.

There is an awkward pause.

"I'm sorry." He finally adds.

Again, there is another pause hanging in the air.

Mother inhales and then starts to talk. "He was her best friend, her father. The only person in her life, really, that made her smile. There was no neighbor or school children that would talk to her. From what she said, they thought she was stuck up because she was a merchant kid. Even the other merchant children excluded her, due to our lack of wealth. Horrible. It was just horrible."

No response from Gale.

"But she didn't care. She used to stand in the crowd during the Reaping, wishing that her name was called-but then was too afraid to volunteer. Man, you should have seen her face once she graduated from school. She was free from the invisible shield that seemed to block her appearance."

I can hear Gale's hushed breathing.

"Once he died, it seemed as if I had lost Rissa as well. We both mourned his death. It was going to be hard. I had to take over the business full time and Rissa needed to help out. I snapped back into reality once our compensation money ran out. Rissa stayed lifeless for another month or so before I finally dragged her out of her depression. But once she saw you for the first time, she began to slowly gain meaning."

_Don't GO there, mother!_

"Gale, you mean _so_ much to her."

"Thank you," he says and then I hear the 'ding' to signify that he has left.

* * *

Huh, Huh? I TOLD you my writing gets better! Thanks for counting on me! :)

Tell me what you think.

What should Rissa do?

Yes…it is short. Should I wait an extra day again to post, like last time?

Any comments, concerns, or suggestions?

I'm all ears!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. I have a question. Have I lost all of my readers? haha jk. I know this is similar to the whole KatnissxPeeta thing, but give me a chance to expand more on RissaxGale's story.

And when do you guys want me to update more? Everyday, Every other day? I don't know what to do. What do you suggest.

AND I HAVE AN IMPORTANT Q I HAVE TO ASK YOU AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, SO PWEEZ ANSWER IT(:

* * *

Bright orange colors spot my vision as I swim back into consciousness. It has been two weeks since Gale admitted that he bombed my father's work place.

During those weeks, I have gotten repetitive visits from Ms. Steggle, to confirm my injuries-a re-sprained ankle (which by now, has healed almost completely along with my other injuries)- and my mother, who has given me sappy pep talks about loosing Gale, etc.

I hate my life.

I roll over in my bed to find a tray of food on my nightstand, which I knock over on accident. Orange juice and breakfast pastries fly across the room and land with a thud besides the metal tray it was lying on in the first place.

"Uhh," I growl and bend over to salvage what I can.

Once I flip over the tray, I come upon a damp piece of paper. I pick it up and examine its surface.

It is a note from Gale. It reads:

'Rissa,

Please give me a second chance to explain things. Meet me in the woods today at noon.

-Gale'

I roll my eyes and crumple the paper, about to toss it across the room when I become at war with my self.

_No, I won't go._

_Yes you will, Rissa._

_No_

_Yes._

_NO!_

_Yes!_

_Give me one good reason._

_You can't stay mad at him forever._

_That is your reason?_

_Rissa, if you love him, you'll forgive him._

_Ugh._

I look for my clock.

10:30 am

I run into the bathroom and clean myself up.

-Break-

"Oh, this better be good." I mutter to myself, while venturing through the forest.

When I left the house, it was nearly 11:30 am.

Now, the blinding sun is basically centered above in the cloudless sky and shines down through the leafy treetops.

I finally reach the Oak.

"Gale?" I call out in a whisper.

No response.

I circle the trunk, searching for the Boy From the Woods when I barely catch it.

"Gale?" I ask to the light breeze.

I'm staring at it now.

Behind the Oak tree is a brush. In that brush, the middle splits open into a freshly new trail.

It is matted down pretty good, actually.

Then I notice the brown twigs poking out in the trail.

No, not twigs. _Arrows?_

One arrow is laid right before the opening to the trail.

I bend over and examine it.

It is a long, straggly arrow, with a sharpened head and a tuff of feathers sprouting up at the other end. It is an identical match to the ones I practice with when I use Gale's bow.

Where is he sending me?

I reach out for the stick and retrieve it.

I stand up and spot another one embedded in the leaves just a few feet ahead.

I walker over and snatch that one.

Again, I pace forward retrieving the arrows until I step in it.

Mud. Mud?

I grab the last arrow and pull myself upright.

A faint trickling sound fades in and out in the distance.

I step more into the shallow mud when I see him.

The top of his hair sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the surrounding meadow.

He is in a small clearing, sitting on a rock. Watching the water of a passing stream.

I conceal myself in the trees and crouch down. I watch him. His every move.

Man, how much I have missed his very being.

I decide to finally stand up, which exposes me from the forest.

Gale stands up immediately, "Rissa!" He is between shock and inner joy. "You came."

"Of course I came." I shoot back a little too harshly.

His smile fades and he sulks back to his sitting position.

"I'm sorry." His eyes flutter away from me.

I let all my guard down and shrug. "Gale…"

He looks back up at me, but I don't know what to add.

"Gale," I step over the stream and place myself next to him. "I'm sorry."

He must be confused now, because his response is baffled, "What?"

"I'm sorry that I shut you out for so long." I say keeping my eyes trained on my feet, not daring to look at him. "Gale, I can't believe you." Tears start filling up my eyes. "You are a huge idiot for working for _them._ For, for taking the lives of so many innocent victims Gale!" I stand up and face him. He does the same. "Gale, Gale," I stutter, letting a tear fall over my eyelid, "I can't believe you. Couldn't you have done it any other way? Less harmless? I know you had to sacrifice people, but surely not _that_ many people. Gale. How could you? Why?"

I barely finish my sentence when he catches me off-guard. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me.

-Break-

This is nice, kissing Gale; I mean it is a huge surprise.

His hands are placed on my cheeks and my hands are clenching his arms.

Finally he pulls away and I stare into his eyes, speechless.

"What was that for?" I ask, still figuring out how to form words.

"The last time I loved a girl, I waited too long to tell her and lost my chance." He says dropping his hands to his sides.

"You love me?" I confirm.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

_Why did I say that?_

He drops his gaze and moves over to sit on the boulder.

"Gale," I cut in.

He looks up.

"It's not. B-because I love you too."

There is a silence, I continue on, "But I couldn't tell if you did."

His eyes find mine. They are sad and cold.

"Gale, you said it yourself. I remind you so much of her."

"Rissa," he sighs.

But I interrupt. "You said it yourself, remember? I can tell you think about her all the time. I know who she is, it's Katniss."

"Rissa."

"What?" I answer, resuming my seat next to him.

"She broke my heart."

"I know."

"It killed me to give her that arrow and just leave her there in the Capitol."

My expression softens. "You never saw her again, did you?"

"Not face to face. She killed Coin and then went on trial. We fought for her while she attempted to commit suicide by an Over-Dose. But I haven't seen her since." He stands up.

"Gale…" I exhale standing up, wrapping my arms around his neck. We stand there in silence. Then he pulls away.

"But she ran off with Peeta." He mutters.

"Gale," I say trying to calm him down.

"No, I hate how he was always perfect for her."

"Gale?" I ask, but he rants on.

"He was too perfect. He is hard to hate." He starts yelling.

"Gale." I speak in an agonizing voice.

He turns and looks to me. Somehow, I have managed to sit down again. "That's the past. Look ahead."

"Why should I?"

"Gale, who cares what Katniss is doing now. She has no effect on your life anymore. You're here and she is back in District 12 more than likely."

"She fought me to not destroy the Nut."

_What?_

"Do not being that into this!" My one voice rising and tears beginning to reappear

"Why? I should have listened to her."

"Gale!" I scream trying to keep from losing myself to bawling. "That is not important right now!"

"What is then Rissa? What is?"

I stop to think for a moment.

"Your new life in District 2."

Now, he is stumped.

I continue, "Think of your new job. Think of how successful you are. Think,"I inhale, looking into his eyes. "Think of me."

I examine his face to see what he does next.

He stands there, again watching the stream, in deep thought.

I stand up and leave.

But just as I pass him, he grabs my arm and turns me around.

He rests his forehead on mine and stares at me.

"Rissa, I love you. And Katniss has no effect on me anymore."

He whips away a tear from my cheek and I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him.

* * *

Okay, I need Ideas. I mean I have some, but I want to know what you want to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys, thanks for the IDEAS! :D I have chosen on that someone gave me and twisted it around to make the 12th chapter...

So anyway...This chapter is just a short and sweet filler for today while I finish writing the other chapters. Enjoy! :D

* * *

I slid through the back door with ease. It is nightfall and the downstairs is quiet.

I tiptoe to the stairs and stop suddenly in my tracks.

"Where HAVE you been?" reprimands mother, looking over her book while sitting in the chair in the far corner.

"Shoot." I mumble. I close my eyes and talk over my shoulder. "No where…" I say trying to keep the smile out of my voice.

I can tell she looks at me and then tosses the thought aside. "Fine," she sighs, "go straight to bed."

I turn around, climb the stairs, but can't except the fact that I am beaming.

I burst into my room and I seem to be overly happy. I take a few steps into my room and start twirling.

_Great. I'm delusional. What is wrong with me?_

_You are in LOVE!_

_Gale loves me._

I can't help but smile. I know I have gone insane. What is love? Is it the warm cheesy feeling you get when you are with someone you care about? Because if it is, I have only felt it once and that was toward my Dad.

A giggle escapes my lips and I try to force it down, but more come up until I am laughing hysterically.

I'm in love.

I am in love.

* * *

AHHHH! I need help (again:). Give me a female Capitol name quick!

haha thanks for the help :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. Here is the begginging of the idea a person gave me. It is NOT what you expect. I can tell you that. hah.

Anyway, I post my chapters between 2-3 pm pacific standard time, so if you are the person who keeps checking my story for any updates, look around this time. ok? cool! Enjoy. xD

* * *

I wake up to two words.

Delivery Day.

I don't usually care for it, but today I feel motivated.

Why, you might ask.

Well, I don't know the answer to that. Is it because I will "accidentally just happen" to pass by the Justice building while Gale is on break and see him hanging around in the front? Or do I just like spending the time giving leftovers to the need?

Uh. Lets face it. I am a crazed girl in love. Hey, in my defense, this is a new experience for me. I have never met a guy that I have felt so connected to. Oh gees. I _am_ psycho.

I lug myself out of bed and perform the same, plain old boring morning routine.

I find myself downstairs in twenty minutes stuffing 3 day old (and freshly baked cinnamon bread rolls) into a woven basket. Surprised my enthusiasm for Delivery Day (which I personally loathed before I met Gale), my mother picks up on my motions and takes note.

"Rissa,"

"Hmm," I sing.

"Are you alright?" Mother asks bewildered.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" I giggle, resuming my bread stuffing routine.

"Hum. No reason."

-Break-

Did I fail to mention how packed the Town Square is now since the rebellion ended? I mean seriously, the Capitol citizens couldn't find anywhere else to live? Sure we have "supported" them for the last 76 years, but really?

The sidewalks are sprinkled with people with whacked out hairstyles and unnaturally designed skin tone. Does anyone _normal_ live in the Capitol anymore?

I stare down at my feet and watch as they force themselves to place one in front of the other. I stay like this until I bump into a pink figure.

"Sorry ma'am," I rush, trying to gather any falling rolls. I look up and find that the person is a man- not a woman. "Oh, I am so sorry!" It is the only thing I can say to keep myself from bursting out laughing.

The man looks horrified and scurries away.

"Nice talking to you!" I call over my shoulder.

My mother is trailing behind, taking her time to hand out the white rolls.

We are almost about to pass the Justice Building.

I try to look over the crowd, but can't. It is too thick with the mix of District 2's people and the odd Capitol citizens.

Exasperated by the outcome, I push my way towards a better view. I spot Gale leaning on a pillar, talking to another girl.

She pretty, I guess. Her fake blood red hair falls in curls over her shoulders. She is about my height, maybe shorter. She has a golden band intricately circling up her left arm and she is laughing with Gale. It is a Capitol mutt. I can tell.

Well probably not _literally_ a mutt, but you know what I mean.

I narrow my eyes to get a good glance at her before I flush the emotion off of my face and saunter over to Gale's side.

"Hey Gale," I smile, coming up beside him.

"Oh, hi." He smiles, greeting me with a quick kiss.

"Here," I grab one of the cinnamon rolls and hand it to him.

He thanks me and takes it.

The girl stops talking and stares (ehm, glares) at me.

I know _that _look. It is the 'oh-its-you' dismayed look the haughty people give you. Trust me. I have seen it millions of times.

"Who is this?" I ask sweetly, covering up my swelling anger.

_Hah. You're jealous._

_No I'm not._

_Yes, you are._

_Shut up._

"Rissa, this is Nerlee. Nerlee, this is Rissa. Nerlee is a new official for District 2."

"Hi, nice to meet you Rissa." She smiles a little bit too innocently.

"Hello, nice to meet you too." I answer back.

"Nerlee, Rissa owns the bakery with her mother." Gale adds.

"Oh, isn't that sweet." She beams.

Okay, I don't like this girl. At. All.

I hear my name and turn over my shoulder. Mother is waving me to come back.

"Well as nice as it is, I must get back to work. Bye, Gale. Nice meeting you Nerlee." I finish and proudly detach myself from the girl's presence.

_Something is fishy, here._

_Yeah. It is called jealousy._

_NO IT IS NOT!_

-Break-

_Who is she?_

All I can think about is who the new official is.

Nerlee.

_Who even is she?_

_You're jealous._

_No I am not! Why do you think that?_

_Well, you saw her. She was flirting with Gale, the man who is __yours__. What do you think of her?_

_I can tell right off the bat. She is like the ones that were at school: Snotty, popular, and mean._

_See, what if she steals Gale? She works with him around the clock._

_Wait. Are you jealous?_

_No. You are. _

_You're JEALOUS!_

_WE ARE THE SAME PERSON!_

_So you're jealous._

_Then you're jealous because if I am jealous, then you are jealous because we are the same person._

_You make no sense._

_I'm done here._

"Hey Rissa?" Mother calls from the other room.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking. What if we have Gale over for dinner?"

I pause for a moment and push my ridiculous mental argument out of the way.

"Invite him over?" I repeat, figuring out the question. "Sure."

"Great. Why don't you go to the Justice building and find him."

"Uh, ok…" I stand up and walk out the back door.

_Hah. YOU'RE JEALOUS._

_Why haven't you shut up yet?_

-Break-

"Room 220." Chimes the overly peppy secretary at the front desk.

"Thanks," I smile and walk quickly away from the insane person.

I have never really been in the Justice building before. You would think so, since I _have_ lived here for 18 years.

Just the main lobby is huge all together. High stone arches brush against the ceiling with red coordinating furniture at the bottom.

I eventually avoid the elevator and find the stairs. Who needs elevators anyway?

I walk up the short flights of stairs and enter the door marked Floor 2.

After wandering for what seems like forever, I land right in front of Room 220.

I peer through the door and find another secretary filing papers in the corner of the waiting area.

"Um, Hi." I speak up, catching her attention.

"Hello." She forces out in monotone. The exact opposite of the one downstairs.

_Weird._

"Is Gale Hawthorne still here?"

She glances up at me through the top of her glasses and turns to her phone. She dials a number and a voice echoes over the speaker. "Hello?"

"Yes, sir? Sorry to bother you, but I have someone here for you…" she pauses to grab my name.

"Rissa Bennett." I whisper.

"Yes," she muses, "Rissa Bennett."

"Oh, send her back." He replies.

She hangs up and nods to the door leading to the back.

"Thanks." I drop and walk through the door to Gale's office.

* * *

So. This chapter is ACTUALLY longer, but since I haven't typed up the rest of the chapter I am splitting it into to segments. The rest will come tomorrow! :D

How did you like this? TELL ME PWEEZ ;)

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

It is me again. So. here is the other part of the original chapter 12. It is kind of short, but sweet.

Oh! and If I do not post tomorrow, I am truly sorry. School is hectic and I still have to write out chapter 14. So enjoy this while you wait! :) I am hoping though that I will post tomorrow, but if I don't, you will survive. Right? :D

* * *

He sits in a glass room-glass doors, ceiling to floor glass window, and a glass desk top. The carpet is flat and red. The room is spotless compared to the catastrophic paper mess scattered around the sparkly desk I tap on the door.

Gale's face pops out from under the piles and he cracks a distressed smile. He stands up from his chair and walks over to the door.

He looks stressed out. He is wearing a nice light blue shirt with no tie and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. His black pinstriped slacks are wrinkly and his hair is askew.

"Hey," he opens the door.

"Hi," I hug him.

He gives me a weary smile and we walk back inside.

"Lot of work?" I laugh, pointing to the paperwork strewn over the desk.

"Can you tell?" He resumes his sitting position behind the desk and picks up a paper. I sit in a chair on the opposite side.

"What is this for?" I examine.

"Communications. It is pointless actually and I hate it." He crosses his arms and sets his head on the desk.

I get up and stroll over to him. I put my hand on his back and look over the papers.

"I am so tired." He yawns.

"What time did you start working?" I stifle a giggle.

"Five."

"You have been up earlier." I laugh, again.

"Yeah, but this is _actual_ work. You have to apply yourself. When I hunt, it is much easier."

I rub a tense spot at the base of his neck and grab a paper with my free hand. I straighten it out and bring it close to my face. It is a letter from a District 4 officer.

"What is this for?"

He looks up and I hand him the paper.

"Oh, it is from District 4. My boss is sending me there on a business trip." He tosses the paper and it floats back down to the desk.

"Why? What is in District 4 anyway?" All I can think of is the ocean.

"Nothing really, Hey…" He stands up with a glowing grin. "My mother lives there now." He faces me. "You could come with me and meet my family."

I, for one, and startled by his quick thinking.

"Huh?" I step back.

"You could come with me to visit Rory, Vick, Posy, and my mother. It would be perfect! You can stay with them while I worked. Oh Rissa," he laughs. "I am a genius!" He runs his hands through his hair.

I can't help but laugh at his sudden outburst. "Whoa. Slow down there, buddy. When _are_ you supposed to leave?"

"Next Tuesday."

"How long is your trip?"

"Until Friday." He turns around and grabs a marker and starts doodling something on a pad of paper. "See, if we leave Tuesday afternoon, we will arrive around 8 p.m. Then that gives me my three days to work at the Justice building." He is mostly muttering to himself by now. "Then we could stay Saturday and leave Sunday afternoon."

He looks up my way with a slight smile.

"Great." I answer. I mean the guy is so happy. How could I say no?

"You'll allow it? You will come?"

"Yes. I will allow it."

His smile widens and he picks me up and spins me. He sets me down and his forehead is resting at the top of mine.

"Thank you." He whispers. "You will love it there."

Our lips just touch when someone clears their throat behind us. I turn and find Nerlee standing at the door with a stack full of papers.

She smiles to Gale and nods to me.

Enmity drifts in the air around her.

And as is she owns the place, she walks straight in between us and places the stack of paper directly in the center of Gale's mess.

She turns around, avoids any potential eye contact and leisurely struts out of the room.

* * *

ooooooh. What do you think about Nerlee? What do you think about Gale's idea...

Tell me! :D

**REVIEW PWEEZ!=)**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, after an hour of writing (with many distractions, mind you), writing during Photography class, Art Class, and Math (of course after I finished my work:)...I have come up with this.

SO WAAA-LAAA!

* * *

The long strident blows of the train's horn seem to cover the busy buzz of the station for seconds at a time.

Gale leads by walking inventively through the immured crowd and holding my hand. We both carry our suitcases cautiously.

The immense crowd is, again, mainly Capitol citizens disoriented by the unfamiliar turf of District 2.

Seriously. Some deranged people that I have seen with in the ten minutes of being at the train station have literally gotten to the point where they have broken down and cried.

_Aw. I guess they have been so "babied" that they forgot how to fend for themselves._

_You guess?_

Even by Gale's fast pace, I can barely keep up due to the pushing and shoving of the passing citizens. I have to double step every once in a while to stay close behind him.

He mutters something unintelligible and we make a left turn.

I manage to jump up and peer over his shoulder for a quick second.

In that glance, I see just a portion of the colossal train waiting to take us to District 4.

As we venture closer, the image of the train becomes clearer.

It is the Capitol's old one that was used only for strict capitol business. It is silver, skinny, and elongated.

Gale pulls me along and I tighten my grip on his hand.

He lets go and steps up onto the first stair step. Then he turns around and helps me up. We finish the remaining small staircase and enter through the sliding door.

It is quite empty compared to the gathering outside. Apparently Capitol people don't have interest in traveling any further to District 4.

We find an empty booth with a small white table in between and decide to settle there.

Gale takes my suitcase and hauls both up to the overhead compartment.

Once he finishes, he joins me at the booth and sits in the seat across from me.

"I hate train stations." I burst out.

"Me too." He huffs.

"I mean the Capitol people can't live anywhere else while their homes are being rebuilt?"

"Hah, I know right." He stifles a laugh.

"How long is the ride?"

"About 5 hours."

I shift my hands and set my cheek on my palm. I stare out the window.

The train gives one last honk and lurches forward.

"Rissa."

"Yes?"

"I failed to mention something."

"What." I look over to him suspiciously.

"The reason why my mother moved to District 4 is because her life long friend lives there."

I relax a little and smile.

"Oh, well that's nothing to worry about."

"Well,"

My smile fades. The train starts to pick up speed.

"Well what?"

"Her friend is Katniss's mother."

Relief floods through me.

"Oh, Gale. Why does that matter?" I giggle.

He gives an uneasy smile.

"Gale," I whine, "You don't think _she_ will be there, do you?"

"Hey," he throws his hands up in mock defense. "I never said anything."

I give him the look.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Gale. Suddenly telling me out of the blue that Katniss's mother lives in District 4 _is_ something."

"Just thought you wanted to know." He mumbles.

I don't argue. We sit there in silence for a short while.

Finally I cut in, "You don't think Katniss will be there, right?"

"I highly doubt it. She is too broken."

"Gale, it has been over six months since the war ended."

"She might still be healing in 12. She is broken beyond repair."

I find his eyes and take his hand in mine.

"You were too," I whisper.

"Not as bad as she was." He avoids my gaze again.

"Gale," I sigh, "Look at you. Losing your best friend broke you too. Remember? For months you were always struggling. But now, look at yourself."

"Rissa. I know."

I continue anyway, "Now you are happy. You have a successful job and a girlfriend."

He cracks a smile and looks up at me. "Yeah. I guess."

"Good. You remember that."

"Okay." He leans across the table and gives me a kiss.

"Thank you. Now do your paperwork. We have a long five hours ahead of us."

"Yes mother." He says in mock disappointment.

We both crack up.

* * *

Yeah-it is a filler. It is one of the sortest I that I have written while making Cinnamon Bread.

Anyway...Tomorrow (agian) MAY NOT be up. Yes, I know. I am sorry for disappointing you all. Life is too crazy right now to actually sit down and type out 7 chapters. SO since the next chapter PROBABLY is going to be long, it will be up on Friday, if it isn't tomorrow.

SO friday I have no school and I WILL be writing all day and for the rest of the weekend so I can be on track and get these stories out ON TIME! :D

_p.s. SHARK BAIT. HOO HA HA. What is that from? Bonus points if you can tell me what the valcano is named in that movie. xD_

**REVIEW! :DDDDDD**


	15. Chapter 15

So. Do you guys love my story THAT much? : D Man. I love you guys. Hahah. I got more reviews after I posted chapter 14! AND you guys have me as a favorite story and author! Oh geez. THANK YOU(:

And hahah don't you just L.O.V.E. Disney movies? 'FISH ARE FRIENDS. NOT FOOD!' And yesterday in Biology, I was thinking up the most random quotes (of course the only ones I could think of was from Finding Nemo). 'I AM A PIRANHA. I LIVE IN THE AMAZON!" or something like that. 'JUST KEEP SWIMMING…' Man I love Dori! My absolute favorite Disney movie right now is Toy Story 3 (and all of the other Toy Story movies;). Dude. You have GOT to luhv it. ;) Oh and I feel like an idiot because I spelled volcano wrong when I asked you guys to name . Haha Forgive me for that?

* * *

"MOM!" shrills a voice from inside. "They are HERE!"

I bust out laughing at the voice.

"Hey. That is Posy. Don't laugh at her." He tells with a huge grin he is laughing inside. I can tell.

There is a rumble of voices inside and I am flustered.

"They know I am coming right?" I confirm to Gale.

"Of course."

"Alright…" I take a deep breath before he turns the front door knob.

It is pretty much nightfall by now, so a bright light radiates from inside.

A small girl around seven or eight runs in screaming Gale's name. She has the same dark skin as Gale and has long tangled black hair.

"Posy." Gale beams and crouches down to greet her.

"Gale?" A boy walks in through an archway. He, like Posy, has dark olive skin. His hair is much like Gale's: it is a dark shade of black and cut over the ears. I mark him as Vick.

"Hey Vick." Gale says, using a more laid back tone.

Vick runs up and hugs him.

Posy comes up to me.

"Hi." I smile down.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Rissa. I'm your brother's friend."

"Oh, hi Rissa. You look a lot like Prim." She hugs me and runs into the back rooms of the house.

"Thank you…" I trail off, but she is already gone.

I lean over to Gale. "That is a good thing right? I have never met Prim."

"Oh yes. A sincere complement." He assures. "You know, she idolized Prim. I think that means something." He smiles.

We put our suitcases down next to the door and enter down a hallway.

The whole house is quite nice actually. Since District 4 is one of the wealthier districts, the houses actually look descent.

It is a two-story house. Where the front door is lies a simple sitting room. The walls are splashed a tan color and a neutral colored couch is placed right against the wall. Which is sitting on a square brown rug. The room reminds me of our aged little bakery back home.

The whole house seems to be hardwood flooring. Gale told me before hand that the house came with the furniture and decorations. The local government took pity on them and moved them into a nicer neighborhood since they were refugees from the District 12 bombing.

We walk down a short hallway leading off to the kitchen. Like the sitting room, the rest of the walls throughout the downstairs seem to be the same tan color. There is old family photographs tacked up onto the walls of the hallway.

Once we reach the end of it, the room expands into a kitchen and adjacent family room. It is brighter then the entryway.

The kitchen has granite counter tops, and dark brown cabinets that line top of the kitchen and the bottom. And in the corner stands a matching refrigerator.

The family room has two couch arranged to fit the room with pleasure. There is a small fireplace in the corner. Then standing on the wall closet to me is a larger screened T.V.

Between each room is a fair sized table fit to seat 8 people.

An older boy lays sprawled over on the couches with a remote in his hand and his eyes trained on the T.V.

"Rory." Gale announces playfully and outstretches his arms. Rory (who could pass as Gale's twin even though he looks much younger) glances to Gale. He looks him over and returns to watching the television. "Hi Gale."

_Rory equals nice brother._

_You're sarcasm stinks._

A women pipes up, "Oh, Gale!" She is beaming. Obviously this is Hazelle. She is about my height, maybe taller. On the contraire from all of the kids, Hazelle has a dark brown hair color and a shade lighter of skin color then the rest.

She comes up and hugs him tightly. "I have missed you." She mumbles in his ear.

"Hi mother." He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Once she pulls away, she notices me looking around the room.

"And you must be Rissa! Oh, Gale as told me _so _much about you."

"Too much," Rory adds from the couch.

I stifle a giggle and try to hide the threat of color starting to creep onto my face. "Hello."

She races to me and gives me a tight hug. I can see Gale with an amused look on his face.

She pulls away and puts me at arms length examining my figure.

"Blond hair, blue eyes…" She notes, "Gale was right. You are extremely beautiful."

I play with my fingers uncomfortably. It is the only thing I can do from completely turn red. "Thank you." I reply modestly.

She gives me one last smile and adds, "I am so glad you are here." She spins on her heels and walks into the kitchen. "You guys are just in time. Dinner is almost ready."

She picks up an oven mitt and tugs on the oven door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Vick! Show them to their rooms please."

"Okay," Vick gets off the couch and heads to the sitting room. We follow shortly behind. I walk quickly to Gales side and lean close to his shoulder. I grab his hand and smile up to him.

We retrieve our bags and obediently follow Vick up the stairs.

Once we reach the top, we travel to the end of the hallway. I am given the last bedroom of the left and Gale receives the last bedroom on the right.

Without talking, Vick quickly runs down stairs to finish watching the show that seems to be entrancing.

I enter the room. It is quite small compared to what I have seen in the rest of the house. A small bed stands in the middle of the room right when you enter. There is a nightstand, a rocking chair, a window, and a tiny closet. The walls are pale and has a picture framing some dried flowers. I set the suitcase on the bed and sit down next to it.

I take in the aroma of the Hawthornes and a roast. Gale always smelled like this when he was not in the woods (minus the roast smell).

He walks up to the door and leans on the frame, hands stuffed in the pockets. I don't notice him until he speaks up. "What do you think of them?"

Startled, I look straight to him. "They are nice. Your mom seems amazing though."

"Told you."

"And I never doubted you. Did I?" I stand up and walk over to him.

"Well," he begins.

I wrap my arms around his waist. "Don't start." I give a wry smile.

He looks down. "Well, then what are you going to do while you are here?

I set my head on his chest. "I don't know. I have never been here before and I _just_ meet your family."

"And you like them don't you?"

"Of course Gale."

He sighs and sets his chin of the top of my head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I move my head so I can see him better. I raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing. It is just that I am exhausted from everything."

"What is everything?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. The stress from work, not enough sleep," he drops the thought, then picks it back up. "And the after math of the Rebellion."

I hear a stumble downstairs and Posy yells up to us. "Rissa! Gale! DIIINNNEER!"

I laugh a little, "Your sister is a crack up."

He has a smug look on his face. "Gale, don't worry about it."

"Fine."

I smile in victory and kiss him. "Now come one, it is dinner time." I grab his hand and lead him downstairs.

-BREAK-

"So, Rissa. How has District 2 been?" asks Hazelle as she serves me a helping of beans.

"It is fine. There are a ton of Capitol citizens now because of the after math of war, but is managing." I explain.

"Rissa?" speaks Posy from beneath her pile of roast.

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet Gale?"

I smile and find Gale, who is sitting directly across from me.

"Well, I noticed him when he first moved to District 2, then we eventually met in the woods when I was gathering berries."

"She was attacked by a pack of wild dogs." Gale says matter-of-factly sticking a piece of meat in his mouth.

Rory bursts out laughing.

My cheeks color with embarrassment.

"Rory!" Hazelle scolds.

He gets a hold of himself and talks to Gale. "So it is the 'Katniss' romance again. You know, meeting in the woods. Let me guess, you guys hunt together."

_No we don't!_

_Um, honey: you kind of do._

"Shut up Rory." Gale grumbles.

I remain silent through out the rest of the dinner.

* * *

AHHH! I GOT IT UP b4 FRIDAY! XD I am sooo happy!

Okay. Tell me what you what more of, don't like, or want to see.

REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

I am glad everyone loved chapter 15! :D I am on full scale writing mode today. So from no on, I should have everything ready to post.

Here is Chapter 16!(:

P.S. It is actually kind of sad with a touch of fluff. haha ENJOY!

* * *

I bolt awake to the sound of screaming.

Posy. Is she okay? Was it Posy?

Hazelle-maybe. It was a female cry.

I rotate my head side to side and realize that I hear a sound from behind my door.

I hear a doorknob squeak, the groan of the door opening and then closing.

Footsteps creep on the floor and the same happens to my door.

"Rissa?" Gale's voice whispers.

My heart is beating a mile a minute. "Is everything okay? Who screamed?" I pant out.

Gale's voice is sleepy, but comforting. "You did Rissa." He walks over and sits next to me.

Relief floods me and for some odd reason, I start crying.

Gale takes me into his arms and strokes my hair.

Why _am_ I crying? There is no reason too, I guess.

The start must have scared me so bad that this is the effect. Maybe it is the conversation at dinner. Or is it just all the stress of just being here?

I don't even remember the nightmare- if I had one. It is best that I do not remember it.

It doesn't take long for the tears to stop, but once they do, I stare at a fixed point in space. Gale doesn't release me from his grasp.

He must be too tired to move because he shifts his body and lowers himself onto the pillow. My head rests on his chest and we fall asleep.

-BBBRRRREEEEAAAAAKKKKKK-

When I wake up again, natural light filters in from the short window behind me. I sit up and notice Gale isn't there.

I toss the covers and leisurely saunter to the hallway. I peek in his room, but find nothing.

_Hmm, he must have gone to work already._

_Obviously._

_Hey._

I spin on my heel and return to my room.

Right after I lay back down in bed, Posy comes flying in.

"Rissa!" she exclaims, gasping for air.

"Whoa," I giggle, "you okay there, kiddo?"

She puts he hands on her knees and takes a breath. "You ready to play with me today?"

"Oh, sure." I am taken by surprise. Posy wants to play with _me_?

_No. She wants to play with Rory._

_Again. Your sarcasm STINKS._

_Oh, be quiet._

_Make me._

"Let me get dressed first."

"Okay!" she walks out of the room.

-BREAK…-

When I walk downstairs, I find Posy, Rory, and Vick all slumped on the couch.

"Hey Rissa!" Posy skips over.

Before I can answer, she grabs my hand with the words: "Let's go." And drags me upstairs.

We enter into her room. She runs over to a dollhouse and picks up one of the dolls. She motions for me to do the same.

I saunter over and sit cross-legged next to her. She hands me a doll and we start to dress them.

"Rissa?" She interrupts.

"Yes?" I yawn.

"Do you love Gale?"

I, for one, am taken aback be the question.

"What makes you think that?" I muse, picking up a toy dress.

"I heard you scream last night and saw Gale run into your room."

Before I can answer back, Hazelle stops in front of the door.

"Hey Posy, can I steal Rissa from you?"

She looks up innocently to her mother and finally considers the question.

"If you must…" She sighs reluctantly.

I jump up and follow Hazelle downstairs.

Once we finish the staircase, she leads me into the kitchen.

She opens the refrigerator and talks over her shoulder. "Gale told me a while ago that you make _the_ best rolls." She pulls out a few ingredients and then turns to me. "Do you mind making them?"

I examine the set ingredients and nod confidently. I gather the ingredients and walk over to a bowl. I pour the objects into the bowl and start mixing them together.

"Gale sure does love them," I agree with a smile at the memory.

"I bet he does." She replies. "You know, when he was younger, before he would go into the woods, he would go to the bakery and trade squirrels for bread."

I stop what I am doing and look at Hazelle. "That is what he does in District 2."

She nods. "Yes, I have realized that he befriends bakery people."

"Peeta…. And me." I figure out slowly.

"Yes."

I shake the thought from my head.

"How did Gale and Katniss meet?" I ask expectantly.

"It was just after both of their fathers were killed in a mine explosion." She explains. "She was out in the woods for the first time by herself and saw the intricate traps that Gale had set. She went to examine its work and Gale caught her. It went all down hill from there." She laughs as if it is a sad memory.

It is sad really. It must have been a beautiful friendship.

"They bordered on the line of friendship and a romance."

For the first time I actually get a sense of Gale's pain.

_They meet by the will to survive._

_They become friends._

_They grow closer over the years._

_Gale falls in love with her._

_Katniss must have felt the same way._

"But then there friendship slowly started to disintegrate to the point of no communication ever since Katniss was shipped off to the Games over two years ago." She dwells. "Silly isn't it? What the Hunger Games can do to you? You spend over five years building up a friendship and then have it torn apart once they are thrown into an arena to fight to the death. It is amazing what the Capitol could do."

_Katniss left. _

_Katniss was forced into a "Showmance"._

_She came home._

_Their friendship failed to repair._

_Then she was thrown in again._

_They must have never been the same._

_Gale and Katniss._

_Gale…and Katnis…_

_You know. This is the first time we have agreed on something._

_The first and probably the last._

_I am beginning to think that Gale _should_ be with Katniss._

_You know, you are actually right- for once._

_Hey._

_Katniss is better for him. He shouldn't be with a pointless little Baker's daughter._

_You are right._

_Thank you!_

_He needs her. Not me. He doesn't need me._

I shed a silent tear.

"Rissa?"

I quickly wipe it away and look up to Hazelle. "Yes?"

She puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "But, he is in love, again. With you."

_Sure he is._

_

* * *

_

Yeah.

What do you think of Hazelle?

What do you think of Rissa right now?

What about Gale? o.O

Tell me what you thoughts are.

Again. What do you want to see in Cinnamon Bread. What do you want to see less of, or more of?

**TELL MEEH! x)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Junbug24-** I know. I love that part too. I planned out more for that, but it was to long and dragged out. Hahah this is short and sweet. Isn't it? :D

**Michellethebookworm- **Just read on… ;)

**Rue**- calm down…;)

Pretty short, but it is worth it. And no. It is not a filler.

* * *

When Gale gets home from his day at work, I avoid him the best I can.

Of course he greets me with a kiss, but I try and withdraw from him the best I can. He shouldn't be with me.

After dinner, he starts to pick up on my silence.

"You okay?" He asks calmly.

"Fine." I say in the same tone.

If he suspects anything, he doesn't lead on.

He starts to withdraw as well. He doesn't interact with his siblings or talk with his mother. He sits on the couch and stares blankly at the rug.

I am putting another batch of cinnamon bread in the oven when he comes up behind me.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and whispers in my ear. "Let's take a walk." It is more of a demand than a question, so I am forced to go. I peel off the oven mitts and follow Gale.

"We'll be right mom," Gale tells Hazelle, who is sitting at the table looking over a cookbook.

He opens the front door for me and follows outside.

It is a cool evening: probably one of the last, since we are beginning to slip into the grasp of summer. I stop and wait for him.

He doesn't take my hand and I don't take his. We walk down the vacant street in eerie silence.

Once we turn a corner, Gale speaks up.

"Are you okay Rissa?"

"Fine."

He stops. I walk a couple steps then notice that he isn't beside me anymore.

"Rissa." He badgers.

"What."

"You are not fine."

"Yes I am."

"No, you are not!"

I am shaken up by the intensity in his voice. He has seldom yelled at me before. He may be ruthless and show hatred to the world, but he has always treated me with a gentle tone.

"Gale!" I yell in exasperation.

I pause. Once again, tears work themselves to the surface and fall on my cheeks. "I-I talked to your mother today about Katniss."

His face softens.

"Gale, why aren't you with her?"

"Rissa, it's not that simple." He takes a step towards me.

"Yes it is Gale!" I take a step back. "Gale, why didn't you fix your relationship with her?"

I have gone onto a sensitive topic, I know it.

"Rissa!" he shoots back, shocked that I asked him that.

"You two are perfect for each other! I can't believe that you left her in the Capitol!"

He is speechless. Disbelief then anger rises up in his face. "Rissa. That is _not_ your problem."

"Well then what am I supposed to do while I see you sulking in your own regrets? Huh? You shouldn't have left her in the Capitol!"

"Rissa. Leave that ALONE!" He says through clenched teeth.

"NO! You are perfect for her, Gale. She is perfect for you! _You_ let her slip away. It is all your fault!"

"Rissa! None of it is my fault. The Capitol changed her. She was too dull to see it! She should have changed back. She is gone now. That is it. I will never see her again! LEAVE IT ALONE!" He explodes.

Now it is my turn to be shocked. I slump onto the sidewalk and cry into my hands. Gale sits next to me.

I finally calm down and spit back at him, "Then why do you love me? Why don't you love Katniss?"

He thinks for a moment then whispers over my shoulder. "Do you know what I realized?"

"What?" I ask, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"That if you put fire and fire together, then you have an even bigger fire; nothing is solved. That is Katniss and I. We have a burning fire inside both of us. We live for revenge and rebel. If I ended up with her, that wouldn't have been good at all." He pauses. "That is why Katniss has Peeta…and I have you."

I find his eyes. Then same cold fiery ones I saw 31/2 months ago are now softened and comforting to watch.

"We were too much alike, Katniss and I. We needed opposition and I was an idiot to not see it. Rissa," His face cracks a weary smile at what he is about to say next. "You are the extinguisher to the raging flame inside of me. And I love you."

And I am the first one to lean into the kiss.

_Me._

_Me._

_Aw. Don't you just love, Love?_

_100%_

Aw. Don't you just Love my cheesy, fluffly writing? Haha.

**REVIEW!:D**

**P.S.** 'KITTY!' what is that from? (sorry. I am random, if you haven't already noticed. Tell me who said that and what movie it is from:)


	18. Chapter 18

Jubbu24-LOVE THAT SERIES!

P.S. "KITTY!" Boo from Monsters Inc.

* * *

The next two days seem to fly by in District 4.

I help Hazelle with the laundry, my baking seems to be a hit (as it should), and Posy begins to grow on me. In between helping Hazelle, I am upstairs playing silly little games with her. And surprisingly, she doesn't push the 'Do you love Gale?' question.

I also get the chance to know Vick more. He shows me what knots he can do on the rope.

Once he finishes, he tosses the rope to me and tells me to tie something. It ends up failing. I try to accomplish the knots Gale had taught me during the little hunting lessons, but it doesn't work.

By the time I finish, it looks like a jumbled up mess.

Rory, on the other hand, seems to avoid me. I ask him questions, but he will give me one-worded answers and flee the room I am in.

"Hey, Vick?" I ask one day after lunch.

"Yeah?"

"What is up with Rory?"

He glances over to Rory, who is again, sitting on the couch with his eyes frozen on the television.

"Oh, him? He doesn't like you because you remind him too much of Prim."

"Prim? Why her?" I ask eagerly.

He looks up at me and lowers his voice.

"He loved her," he replies matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Really. He had this secret crush on her for decades."

"Oh," I turn my vision back to Rory.

_What must it be like to love someone and then have them blow up in a second?_

_Horrible. Just horrible._

"Did he ever tell her?" I whisper back.

"He must have, because they developed some kind of relationship back in 13. I never saw him more happier"

"That is just terrible."

"Yes. Yes it is."

My heart bleeds for him.

* * *

REVIEW! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys.

I guess you really loved the whole RoryxPrim thing. Sorry to say, but i don't plan on writing any more RxP moments in Cinnamon Bread. BUT I am proposing a new story. What if I make a new one about the whole RoryxPrim situation? Huh, huh? Tell me your thoughts and what should happen.

But...there is a down side, I wouldn't be able to update _that _often because I am doing NaNoWriMo.

Just tell me what you think.

P.s. I am starting to realize that I write extremely short chapters. Expect a longer one in you future...

* * *

"Hello," Gale greets behind me while he places his breakfast bowl in the sink.

"Hi." I smile back, finishing up the dishes.

"What do you want to do on our last full day in District 4?"

I ponder the possibilities for a moment.

"Um, why don't we pack a lunch and find a spot out in the woods?"

"Okay," he agrees.

"Great." I turn around and face him.

He opens his arms and I walk freely into them. I set my head on his chest and take in the aroma of his being.

"Gale?" Posy interrupts from below.

"Yes?" He peers down.

"What are you doing?"

"What, I can't hug her?" He asks smoothly.

"No! She is _trying_ to do the dishes here, duh!"

We both laugh at her innocent argument and I take three steps back from him under Posy's careful direction.

"Happy?" Gale complains.

"Thank You." She nods and skips off out of the kitchen.

Gale winks at me and goes outside to join his brothers.

-Break-

Cinnamon bread, goat cheese, jam, and blueberries.

This is what Gale and I take in the small picnic basket to the woods. It is not much, but it reminds me of the forest back home.

We settle under a nice giant tree in a clearing.

Like before, I pull out the blanket and set the objects down on to it. We eat until we are stuffed. Even then, we still have the bundle of blueberries left.

I pick up a blueberry and roll it between my fingers.

I turn to Gale and toss it in his direction.

He catches on and holds his mouth open.

The berry bounces off his forehead.

His disoriented face is priceless.

_Hah. He looks like an idiot._

_But he is my idiot._

_Whoa. You are wwwaaayyy to love sick._

_Prove it._

_You are oozing with cheesiness. _

_No I am not._

_Yes, you are. Trust Me._

"You are _not_ a good thrower, you know."

"Oh, really?" I breathe in between laughs.

He picks up a berry and throws it towards me.

I toss my head back dramatically, close me eyes, and open my mouth waiting for the berry.

It lands neatly on my tongue. I close my mouth immediately as if it were to escape. The juicy flavor soon explodes on my tongue leaving a sweet taste behind.

I open my eyes and look at Gale.

"My turn!"

I innocently pick up another berry and toss it to him.

Right when he isn't looking, I grab another handful and chuck it at his face.

Once the berries explode on his face, I get up and sprint in the other direction laughing hysterically.

"Hey!" he finally realizes.

I can imagine the bewildered look in his eyes that instantly change to happiness.

I hear a stumble behind me and then Gale's arms lock tightly around my waist.

He picks me up and spins me, both of us laughing uncontrollably.

"Gale?"

_I didn't say that, did you?_

_No, I haven't said anything since I saw Gale's face._

_Then who…_

Gale whips his head around. "Catnip?" **(A/N: drum roll please…)**

I turn over to see who it is, my face still bright with laughter.

Then my expression loses the happiness and turns to shear confusion.

A smallish-teenaged girl stands about ten feet away from us. She is wearing hunting apparel and a worn down leather jacket about two sizes too big with her black braid poking out beneath the collar. She has a burlap sack hanging in her arms and a stunned look on her face.

She turns around and runs.

"Catnip!" Gale cries and chases after her, causing me to fall to the ground.

_Uh oh._

_This is going to be exciting!_

_Just stop using sarcasm all together. You STINK at it!_

...WHAT DO YOU THINK? **Rue-**if you are reading this, I finally made it happen! It was eventually going to come up anyway...haha:D

"Aw, Barbie has such nice handwriting.

Um, I don't think Barbie wrote that...

Oohh."

Kind of obvious...but I am trying here. xD

But most importantly... **_REVIEW! :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

Do you guys _realy_ hate me? I mean...uh. hahah jk.

Well here is what you have been waiting for. Yes. You. You reading this RRRIIIIIGGGHHHT now.

hahah...Enjoy...

* * *

-"Catnip!" Gale cries and chases after her, causing me to fall to the ground. -

I catch myself by the heel of my palms digging into the earth.

"Gale!" I call after, but find the back of his back of his shoes sprinting in the opposite direction until the trees conceal him from view.

Not at all excited for what happens next, I pick myself up and start plucking the pebbles from my hands.

"Gale," I sigh, dusting myself off. Once I am finished, I run in the same direction that Katniss and Gale went.

"Gale?" I keep calling, but there is no immediate response. I push willingly through the trees, getting closer and closer to the fence.

"Ga-" I let out, but am cut short by a nearby conversation.

It is two men talking.

Cautiously, I find a tree and climb into it so I can see.

There are two guys and a girl.

I automatically pick out the tall, shaggy black-haired one as Gale.

Then there is the girl, who is Katniss.

_Who is the other one? Peeta?_

_Whoa. He is pretty hot for a baker's kid._

_Hey! What do you have against baker's kids? We __are__ one._

_Nothing._

_Uh huh. Sure._

Katniss is wrapped in Peeta's arms, crying into his shoulder.

"Gale?" Peeta asks slowly, as if it is a major surprise to see Katniss's ex-best friend again.

"Peeta." Gale nods.

"W-what are you doing here?" Peeta questions, still in a dazed confusion.

"My mother lives here and I am on a business trip for my new job." His voices sounds cold and flat.

Katniss murmurs something into Peeta's shoulder. She must have stopped crying by now.

"No," Peeta whispers back.

She turns around. Her appearance is now crazed with all of the hatred she has felt toward Gale in the past six months.

She has a mad look in her eyes and her graphing patchwork begins to peek out from under her collar.

"Leave, Gale!" She screams.

Gale's back is facing me, so I cannot see his expression.

"Katniss," he sighs, but he does not budge.

She slumps down onto the forest floor. She brings her knees to her chest and sits there, forcing the tears to stay down.

"Who is the girl?" She croaks.

Peeta's eyes flash to Gale in bewilderment.

"She is my _friend_." He replies as if the word 'friend' was _that_ hard to say.

My jaw drops.

I can see the anger swell up in her face.

"Well does _she_ know about all of the pain you have caused? All of the lives you destroyed?" She stands up and yells in his face.

"Katniss!" Peeta hollers and tries to restrain her from actually striking Gale.

The back of Gale's neck reddens tremendously.

"Wait a second!" I interrupt.

I slide out of the tree and march to Gale's side. I refuse to look at both of Peeta and Katniss's faces, but I know they are gaping.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" I defend, holding fast to Gale's arm, which is still tense with anger.

I look over to Katniss and see the sadness flush in her face. My voice softens. "I know Gale was your best friend. I know that you accuse him for killing Prim, but you do not talk to him like that. Katniss, you love Gale."

Katniss's raging tantrum boils down. She begins to transform into the broken girl Gale has described.

The girl who was dragged into the Hunger Games twice; the girl who was changed by the Capitol's watchful eye: the girl who was never the same.

She walks up to Gale and takes his hands.

I step away.

"Gale, why. Why…Prim?" She squeaks.

He swallows back the emotion rising in his eyes.

"I didn't. Coin, she threatened us if we kept badgering her about it. I swear that I had nothing to do with the bombing in the square of the Capitol. You saw where I went. The Peacekeepers captured me and threw me into a cell for the remainder of the war. Katniss I promise you that is what happened."

I can spot the disbelief twinkle in her eye, but it is overcome with even more sadness.

She lets down her guard and her and Gale stand there, in each other's arms, crying.

* * *

I don't really now about the outcome. I know most of you people (Rue) with be yelling at me from your computer. IM SORRRYYY! :(

And I have bbbaadd news. Cinnamon Bread is almost finished. .tear.

*Caution*: Tomorrow's chapter will most likely be late. I am revising it dramastically and it will be as long as I can get it.

So, don't kill me. Please. (hahaha. no seriously. don't)

**REVIEW!(:**


	21. Chapter 21

No one speaks during dinner that night.

When we got home from the woods, Gale went upstairs. He has been there ever since.

After dinner, Hazelle gathers some of the leftovers and piles it onto a plate.

"I'll take it up to him." I offer, reaching out for it.

"No," she refuses, "I will take it up to him. I have barely talked to him since he got here."

I let her pass me and she marches up to Gale's room.

I hear the door shut.

-Break-

"Rissa," Hazelle calls, once she comes back into the kitchen. "He would like to talk to you."

Without hesitation, I run upstairs.

Gale is sprawled out over his bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. I walk in and let the door stay open. No one is going to go upstairs anyway, they are to fascinated with the television.

I pull up a chair next to his bed and have a weird da ja vu moment.

_Remember when we fell out of a tree?_

_Ah, ya. Good times…good times._

_Anyway, this time Gale is the one hurt and we are the one pulling up the chair and spending endless hours at his bedside._

_That is not Da Ja Vu._

_Same thing…_

"How are you?" I catechize.

It takes him a while to respond, but once he does his voice croaks, "It is really over, isn't it?"

_His relationship with Katniss._

Once they got a hold of themselves in the woods, Katniss forgave him but ended the friendship.

_"Gale, I love you. But ever since Prim died, I can't help but link you to here explosion…"_

That is basically how it went. Obviously, it was said with another round of sobs, but it was said.

"Yeah." I whisper.

He looks defeated.

Gale. Poor…Gale.

I place my hand on fist entwined ones and press my cheek to the blanket. I replay the goodbye in my head.

_"I-I can never see you anymore. Gale, I am sorry…" Katniss steps back, still holding his hands._

_Gale is in a mix between horrified, sympathy, and just plain heart-broken. "I love you too," he murmurs. He bends down and kisses her cheek._

_My vision flutters to Peeta, who has found a fallen tree to sit on._

_He peers intently at Gale and Katniss as if he still doesn't know what the situation is. _

_Sympathetically, I force myself to sit next to him on the log. _

_" You must be Gale's _friend_," I can tell he has looked passed the friend word and found that I am more than just Gale's friend._

_"Yes," I sigh. This afternoon has been too mind boggling, just too…too much. _

_That basically sums up our conversation._

_We both fall silent. Katniss slugs over and motions for Peeta and her to leave._

_I find Gale across the way and notice that he has not moved an inch since he first met up with her. _

_I stand up and begin to make my way to Gale when Katniss clutches my forearms._

_She pulls me close and whispers into my ear. _

_"Take care of him, will you? Don't hurt him anymore than I have. He doesn't deserve it." She leans back and I catch the glint of hope cross her face._

_"I will." I nod with a suppressed smile._

_"Thank you," She mumbles and turns to join Peeta. _

_I walk over to Gale and his eyes are locked on his best friend as she stumbles her way out of his life._

_"Oh, Gale," I breath in my tears and throw my arms around his neck in a tight hug. His body is shaking and he is breathing heavily. Between the forced breaths to keep down the tears, I barely hear the 'I love you' escape his lips._

-Break-

My eyes barely open to notice the lack of light in the room.

Midnight.

I sit up in the chair and rub my eyes.

_Great. We fell asleep._

Gale must have moved, because he is under the covers lying on his side.

Carefuly, I hoist myself up and stand over Gale.

He looks younger. The harsh, cruel wave of reality seems to have disappeared from his face, because he looks peaceful. He should look like this more often. He deserves to be happy. I lean over and kiss his forehead. "Goodnight," I murmur through a yawn.

I can barely find my way to my own bed, but manage to anyway and collapse to the soft quilted blankets taunting me to wrap myself in.

Tired, I am so tired.

I wonder how Gale feels.

-Break-

This time, I am the one to wake up to screaming. Not my screaming, Gale's screaming.

Worried, I jump out of bed and pace to his room.

He whimpers in his deep sleep and settles down.

I let out relieved sigh.

It starts again and he begs for Katniss to shoot him so the Peacekeepers won't take him away to torture him.

"Gale," I sing, coaxing him to consciousness.

He thrashes around and his fist finds my eye. I immediately stagger backwards and cover my eye with both hands.

"Gale!" I say a little bit louder.

No use.

I run back up to him and pin down his arms. "Gale," I say at regular tone. "Gale, wake up."

It takes him a while too, until I end up slapping him -which has the immediate effect of his body sitting bolt upright.

"Rissa?" He yawns in surprise. His voice is strangely calm as if nothing had happened.

"Thank goodness." I breathe out and resume my hands to pressing on my eye.

"Are you okay?" He questions, while tossing aside the covers and turning the light on.

I sit down on the same chair I was on before, holding my throbbing eye.

"What happened?" He interrogates, kneeling beside me and gently moving my hands, so he can observe the accident.

"You punched me in the eye." I tell in exasperation.

"No, I didn't," he responds, bringing his fingertips to my eyelid.

"Yes, you did Gale. You had a nightmare, so I tried to wake you. But coincidently you were flailing around and your fist found my eye."

His face feels with concern, "Oh, Rissa, I am so sorry."

"It is fine," I brush off.

His fingers probe the bone under my eyebrow and I recoil in pain. "Ouch, that hurts," I toss matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologizes.

I manage a forced giggle at his worry.


	22. Chapter 22

What is up guys? I haven't "talked" to you in forever! I have been soooooo busy. I am finishing up CB, writing a new GalexMadge oneshot, beginning the whole RoryxPrim thing (btw any suggestions one what should happen? Do tell. I am stuck :/), writing the prewrite for NaNoWriMo, doing homework, AND READING THE LOST HERO (next "PJO" book-thing).

SO I am extremely busy. Isn't it fun? Haha. Well enjoy this short chapter...

* * *

Make up, make up, and more make up.

That is what is plastered over my face as Gale and I board the train.

Thanks to Gale, I have to wear the pasty stuff to hide the black eye that he caused.

I obviously seldom wear the stuff, because hey. It is just nasty and a pain to work with. Gale says I have natural beauty. He should just shut it all together.

I obviously was not in the mood for the train ride. Thanks to the wonderful black eye event, it caused a massive headache along with the swelling of the eye. I can't believe I still like guy.

We say our goodbye around 12 p.m. Rory, as usual, doesn't bother to talk to me. He nods in relief that I am leaving and leisurely makes way to the television.

Vick hugs me-which catches me off guard because he is almost taller than me, so it is quite intimidating.

Posy comes up and hugs my waist. She, on the other hand only reaches up to my mid stomach. It is strange how she has just warmed up to me within the course of five days. "Bye, Rissa," she smiles.

"Bye, Posy," I hug back. "Don't have too much fun with out me, okay?"

She smiles sweetly and slowly nods her head. "Deal. Promise you will come back to visit?"

I glance up to Gale who is listening in on the conversation between saying his goodbyes.

He nods energetically and winks.

"Apparently I will come back," I giggle.

She gives me one last squeeze and steps back.

Hazelle comes up and hugs me, "Goodbye, Rissa."

"Bye," I respond appreciatively.

"I am glad you could come." She laughs. "Keep Gale supplied with baked goods, okay?" She beams.

"Okay," I agree with a polite smile.

Once we finish saying our farewells, we head off to the train station.

-break-

Gale and I manage to find a single seat. All of the table booths were taken.

I slid in first and he sits beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder. He gives me a reassuring squeeze. "Don't you love them?" He asks.

_Haven't we been over this before?_

"Yes, Gale, I do." I smile.

The train gives its signal honk and lurches forward.

"What are your hours this week?" I ask casually, repositioning myself so I lean against the wall comfortably.

"They are too long, as usual."

I laugh. "Well, that is your fault. You choose the job didn't you?" I tease.

He sighs. "I guess I did."

* * *

Okay, really lame. I know. I did not mean for this to be a filler—trust me. Next chapter is going to be more detailed.

P.S. I have a new one-shot thingy (I haven't decided yet) that I am going to be posting around Friday or Saturday. SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT! :D

**REVIEW! **


	23. Chapter 23

Okay. You guys really think this whole story has been good? Actually good. Are you sure? Geez I can't believe it. I am amazed that you guys are think the writing is genius! (**WOLPHHEART**). Thank you guys soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!

P.S. **Rue**- The Lost Hero is really good so far. It is more of a mystery than the PJO series was. Except it is told from 3rd person and is switches POV's like what the Red Pyrimad did (if you read that.)

* * *

I sit under the Oak, close my eyes and let the warm breeze and the mockingjays' song sooth me.

Eight months ago, tomorrow, is when I first (officially) met Gale. So that makes it about six months since he told me he loved me.

He loves me. That never gets old.

We left District 4 over five months ago and we have never returned. When I ask Gale when we will visit again, he changes subjects and babbles on about the weather.

I can tell Posy misses me, because I receive random little letters from her in the post most of the time. You have got to love the girl.

Gale slowly heals and is almost to the point where Katniss is just another regular memory. Not just a sad desprate one. And over time we grow back together and he forgets all of the suffering that she has caused.

I open my eyes to the light glistening snow that is strewn over the ground. It is not much. We don't receive terrible blizzards here, but it is snow. There is just under an inch of it covering most areas of the forest floor.

It is early November and the air is dry and crisp beside the warm air current flowing in through the trees.

I glance down the basket placed beside me and wonder about Gale.

_Where is he?_

He usually isn't late.

_I know, right? Where the heck is he?_

Yes, our innocent little deal still stands strong- I bake him Cinnamon bread, Gale teaches me hunting skills.

The strong aroma of Cinnamon fills the air as the breeze takes a gust and moves the scent towards me.

Still no sign of Gale.

I would pick up his bow and practice, but sadly he took it with him after our last lesson.

"Why are you bringing your bow-and-arrow back into town? Don't you keep it hidden in a log?" I had asked him.

"Yes and mind your own business, Miss Rissa." He teased lightly.

I had dismissed the thought and dropped the subject.

"Where is he?" I question the wind, as if _it_ would know where my loved on is at this hour in the day.

I wait a few more minutes and begin to pack up.

I stand up and bend over retrieve the basket full of our snack.

_THWAT!_

I know that sound. It is the sound of an arrow piercing its target. I pick up the basket and straighten up to examine the archer.

Gale stands in the winter shadows and watches me.

"Gale?" I muse.

He steps out of the shadows and reveals himself.

I walk up to him and greet him.

"Hello," he smiles and gives me a kiss.

"Hi," I reply. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, no reason." He smiles.

I brush off the details and go to sit under the tree without retrieving the lodged arrow in the higher trunk of the Oak.

Gale sits next to me and he is eager to dig in.

I hand him a roll and we sit there eating our cinnamon bread with jam and goat cheese.

"When will we revisit District four?" I drop.

Gale finishes the last bite of his roll and thinks for a minute. A smile creeps onto his face. "Oh, I have a feeling that we will see them soon."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I giggle, picking up another roll.

He falls silent again and eats his roll while in deep thought as if he is planning what he is about to say next.

"Rissa," he turns to me after he finishes off the roll.

I glance his way and listen.

"What if we were married."

"Married? Why?"

"I don't know the thought just popped up."

_Sure it did._

"Well, then that would be nice." I pause. In truth I long for the experience. "If we were married, were would we live?"

He considers the thought for a moment. "We would buy a new home in the Victor's Village. It is in better condition there then it is in town."

Ever since the war, the Capitol has been trying intently to repair the beloved district from the damage that was done. Nothing too catastrophic compared to the messes in the other districts like 12, but 2 some needed work.

By now, it is almost complete.

"What if we had children?" He butts in.

I take note of the thought and begin to ponder the question.

_Children._

_Kids with Gale._

The thought of bearing a child gives me chills.

"I don't know. It would be wonderful to have one, but I am scared for his or her life. What if it would be as mine was? With the cruelty from the school children and all, I wouldn't want that. Would you?"

"I might," he says wistfully. "But if we had kids, I would never have the others treat them as they did to you."

"Hmm," I hum, agreeing.

Then Gale turns serious. "I wouldn't Rissa." He takes my hands and brings himself to one knee. I stand up, anticipating what is about to happen next. "I love you Rissa. I would never do anything to hurt you. I need you in my life and I can not live without you." He plucks the arrow from the Oak tree and hands it to me.

I take it without removing me eyes from Gale's. My eyes soon flutter down and find the arrow. It is just a plain regular arrow we practice with and I wonder why he is giving me this- until I find the small silver band laced through it.

I look to Gale with a shocked expression.

"Will you marry me, Rissa Bennett?"

I can't help but blurt out the simple word 'YES!' that is accompanied by a round of tears.

* * *

*sniff...sniff* This is the real last chapter of my Cinnamon Bread story. Isn't it just sad [that it is over?] I am sad. Well of course it isn't finished yyeeettt. Tomorrow I am posting Cinnamon Bread for the last time. SO stay tune to what happens in the future...(I don't think that makes sense. haha)

**REVIEW!**


	24. Epilouge

Okay guys, here is the epilouge. I think it is the best chapter that I have written throughout CB.

Enjoy!

* * *

She runs through the woods with ease, slowing down to stop behind a tree and play peek-a-boo.

Gale and I trail close behind and Gale is the first to surprise her in the little game she plays behind the trees.

I stay back and smile as he chases her through the woods.

My daughter.

She resembles Gale at most. She has the dark Olive skin tone, with close to the same facial features. Her hair is mixed between my golden blond color and Gale's smooth black hair, which gives her the outcome of a creamy light brown.

Her eyes are the best part. They are an intricate blend of light gray and light blue. It took my breath away when I finally noticed them.

Of course Aunt Posy is thrilled for my baby to be a girl. When Posy found out, she was talking nonstop going on and on about the things her and her future niece would do. Now, three years later she still pampers her with her charm and "big-sistering" as Posy puts in.

I smile at the thought of our family.

_Our family._

_Gale and mine._

_Aw, don't you just adore it._

_Yes, yes I do._

I keep walking forward and Gale stops to entwine my fingers in his. He smiles down at me and I stand on my toes to kiss him.

"I love you," he reminds me.

"I love you too, Gale." I rest my free hand on my stomach where our new baby settles. It is just barely a bump.

Gale believes that the new comer is a boy. I protest that it is a girl- but what is the difference. Either way, Gale is going to teach the baby to hunt when it is old enough. Even now, he is too excited to teach our daughter how to hunt. He has insisted on teaching her simple knots and traps.

"She is too young, Gale." I pointed out.

"So, you are never to young to learn how to hunt." He said.

"She is three!" I argued managing a laugh.

"So?" He replied. I couldn't help but laugh at his commitment to hunting.

"When she is older. Let's say five?" I compromise.

"Fine," He had replied with a hint of sad defeat.

This picked up the laughs again and I threw my arms around his neck. "I love you," I managed to say between giggles.

"Daddy!" She squeals, weaving flawlessly through the trees, taunting him to come chase her.

He gives me a longing expression.

"Go," I giggle. He releases my hand and flies in her direction causing her to squeak with delight.

I can't help but smile.


	25. THANK YOU!

Geez. I can't believe that it is over already! Isn't that weird? I think that that is weird.

I want to say thank you to all of the people reading this right now. If you are reading this, obviously you have read Cinnamon Bread.

I have had an outstanding amount of people compliment on my writing. I never expect that.

Thank you guys sooooo much for sticking through my good writing spurts and the dry dull ones. :) You guys are awesome!

About a sequel….

I really don't actually plan on doing a full sequel. I seriously don't even have any ideas or plans.

I say- if you want a sequel or just random stories send me your ideas through review or Private Message. I will surely be checking those out and can't wait :)

BUT in the meantime, keep checking back for updates. You can check under the 'announcements' heading in my profile for upcoming stories and other ones that I am working on!

I am posting a one-shot about GalexMadge really soon and hope to be also posting a short story about the whole RoryxPrim thing you guys raved about. When those are up, please read and review. I love when you guys give me feed back.

Any who, who read the Cinna one-shot? What did you think about that? It was really cruel actually, but I thought I wrote good.

Hahaha. Well, this is THGxTUCxPJO signing off from writing Cinnamon Bread.

Good night and Good bye (for now ;)

P.S. seriously send me ideas if you are wanting a "sequel" ;) talk to you guys later!


End file.
